Surfacing
by darkness wasted
Summary: What if Jake imprinted on Bella? What if what happened to Emily happened to Bella? JakexBella. Rated T to Be Safe
1. Accident

**~Surfacing~**

**darkness wasted-**Hey guys this is darkness wasted with a new story that came to my head while reading a few stories and hearing some of my best tunes. It's my first Twilight story so here it is. Enjoy.

**Summary: **What if Jake imprinted on Bella? What if what happened to Emily happened to Bella? JakexBella.

Running through the woods was a brunette girl. She was panting and trying to escape her pursuer. She looked back and gasped in horror as she saw what looked to be a brown bear chasing her through the woods. She turned back to face the brown and green scene of the woods and raced onward. She was too scared to scream and too scared to look back at the beast again. She heard a growl and ran faster. But she could only go but so fast.

She finally reached a clearing and fell to the ground. She got back up quickly and continued to run onward towards the lake that was ahead of her. She was in La Push now. The home of her best friend, Jake. She looked back for a quick second and saw that no one was chasing her. She stopped to catch her breath but was pushed to the ground by a heavy brown paw. She yelped and was turned onto her back.

Her eyes widened when she was met with a large animal. It was larger than any bear and it had very furry and wild brown hair. The animal bared it's large fangs and growled at her. She gasped and yelled out, "Help!" but the animal swung a paw and scratched her face.

It continued it's attack until Bella heard a howl. She felt the animal being ripped off her and heard a loud thud, like thunder cracking. She tried to get up but to her horror she couldn't move. She placed a hand to her face and felt liquid oozing from her face. She tried to pick herself up with the help of her arms but collapsed back to her stomach.

"Bella!"

Bella turned and saw blurs running to her. She recognized one as Billy since she saw a wheelchair roll her way with others running beside him. She reached out to someone and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my god! Bella! Bella! Come on, Bells! Bella! Bella hang on!"

"J-Jake?"

"I'm so sorry! Oh my god. Hold on!"

"Ja-" Bella blacked out after that and stayed motionless. She heard a faint cry of pain but couldn't pin point the person now that she was out of it.

****

Inside the hospital sat Charlie and the La Push boys. Jake was pacing up and down through the emergency room until Billy said, "Son, you're driving me crazy! Sit down."

Jake ignored the old native American and continued to pace some more. His head jerked up when a nurse came up to them. Out of all the visitors, Jake was the one to rush up to the nurse demanding how Bella was doing. The nurse, a cream colored skinned woman with blue eyes, held up a hand to silence the fired up teen.

"She's awake but I must warn you her apperance will come to a shock to you. Whatever attacked he did a nasty job of damaging her face. It took some time but the doctors did all they could to make her look new. It wasn't enough to make her exact but be thankful she's alive. A few more blows and she wouldn't be here right now."

Jake winced and rushed passed the nurse. He searched for Bella without the others. He looked into all the rooms until he heard his name being called in a very weak tone. He looked into the final room and his heart broke into pieces. On the hospital bed connected to wire upon wire was Bella. He face wrapped in bandages and her arms were the same.

"Hey, Jake."

"Be-Be-Bella!" Jake rushed to her side in an instant and placed her into a very gentle but yet tight embrace. Jacob cried into her shoulder and held her tight enough to show he cared about her. Bella smiled and hugged him back. Jake held onto her and continued to cry. Bella knew he cared about her but she was fine. Why was he crying?

"Jake?"

"I am so sorry about all of this, Bella! Can you forgive me! Please!" Jacob wailed into her shoulder. She pushed him away gently and looked into his eyes. They looked hurt and full of agony. She touches his face and said, "What are you talking about, Jake?"

"That...That thing that was chasing you....I got out of control....I saw you....I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry. Please say you'll forgive me. Please!"

"How did you knows something was chasing me?"

"Because that thing was me! Bella I'm so sorry! You don't know how rotten I feel! I never wanted this to happen to you! Never! Please can you forgive me! Please!" Jake grabbed both her arms and squeezed them but not tight enough to hurt her. Bella's eyes were wide and he mouth was opened in shock.

"I...Jake? What....what...Jacob." she said sounding scared now. Jake closed his eyes tight as if he were in agony and brought her back into a gentle yet very strong hug. He held her tight and continued to beg for forgiveness. he felt horrible and evil for laying a finger, or in this case, a paw on her. She was important to him. More than anything else and he hurt her.

"I...I don't understand."

"Remember that legend I told you about. The answers are all there...I can't forgive myself. I never will." Jake said as he buried his face into her shoulder. Bella teared up and nuzzled into his very warm shoulder. Jake kept his eyes closed tight and continued to cry. they both said nothing and neither noticed the small crowd of friends and Charlie standing by the door. Everyone knew what Jake meant. Except for Charlie who was clueless the whole time.


	2. Legends and News of a Visitor

**~Surfacing~**

Laying his head on the hospital bed, Jake watched as Bella breathed evenly in her sleep. It was a little over nine o'clock at night and Jake has yet to leave her side. He held her wrapped hand in his warm one and kissed it before kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." he said before placing his head back onto the bed. He stared at her and tears started up again. He held her hand in his and placed it near his heart and played with her hair to keep from breaking down.

"Son?"

Jake didn't turn to meet his father but gave a quick sigh as a reply. Billy wheeled himself in and placed a firm hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Come on, son. It's time to go."

"No." Jake growled and held Bella's hand closer to his heart as if someone would take her from him. Billy sighed and said, "I know you're upset but..."

"I imprinted."

Billy blinked and stared at his boy. Jake turned to him and gave a man to man stern look. One that was saying he wasn't backing down or saying don't even try.

"Dad, I imprinted. I'm not going anywhere. Go home. I'll still be here. Maybe you can catch a lift with Charlie but I'm not leaving Bella."

Billy sighed and patted his son's back. He gave a nod and wheeled out of the room. Jake rested his head on the bed and stared at his perfect match. She didn't know what imprinting was but when she gets stronger he'd tell her.

"Hear that, Bells? I'm not leaving you alone. Ever. I promise." Jake frowned and felt someone watching him. He turned his head to be met eye to eye with Sam. Sam looked at him then back to Bella.

"Sam...I don't...I don't know how...I owe you." Jake said looking at the leader of the wolf pack. Sam smiled and shuck his head. He said, "All I did was pull you off her."

"But if you didn't...I might of...oh god." Jake turned back to Bella and stared at her in agony. He kept her hand in his and placed his face on the bed. Tears fell as he stared at his deathly injured match. Sam placed a hand on Jake's shoulder and smiled.

"She's going to be fine."

"I won't be. I won't ever forgive myself for what I almost done."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. She's not mad at you."

"I know that but I almost...I almost...I almost killed my match! Sam! You don't understand! I imprinted and I almost killed her! I feel horrible and she's going to be scared for life! My paw print is literally planted on her face!" Jake shouted as he jumped up and yelled at Sam.

"Get a hold of yourself! You screwed up that part is true! But look at her! Look at her right now!" Sam pushed Jake and made him look at Bella. Jake's heart ripped right in half when he saw her sleeping soundly but still damaged.

"It's now your job to keep her safe from anything and everything. Don't you understand? Her life now is in your hands and I suggest you do more care to her than hurt to yourself. Make her happy and make sure she knows you'll always be there for her. Stop being an idiot and take care of Bella, Jacob." Sam growled the last sentenced. Jake looked back at him and bowed his head.

"Okay, Sam. Okay."

****

The next morning everyone was back to work or school. Minus Bella and Jake. Bella was awake and talking to Jacob about his wolf form. Jake explained the legend again and sighed from shame. He also hinted at imprinting but didn't much into detail of it. Yet that is.

"So when are you going to show me your wolf form again?"

"What?"

"I'd like to see you as a wolf. I mean. Last time didn't really count. I was too scared to get a good look at you." Bella said explaing the situation. Jake flinched and grimaced when she said she was scared to look at him. He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"You're not going to see me turn into a wolf, Bella. Not ever again."

"Why?"

"Why? You have to ask why? Look where you're at, Bells. I can't take that risk with you. I can't lose control. If I show you and I can't contain myself you'll be...the answer is just no, Bella."

Bella sighed and looked at her wrapped hand. She made eye contact with Jake again and said, "Please, Jake? Just once. When I'm better. Only one time. I won't ask again. Please, Jake."

jacob frowned and looked at the tiled floor ground. He stood up and kissed her forehead. He said, "I'll be right back, sweetie. I haven't eaten and well I'm pretty hungry. I won't be long. Okay?"

"Alright. But please. Once? Just one time."

Jake sighed and looked at her. He finally said, "Alright. I promise you can see me as a wolf. But not so soon. Okay?"

Bella smiled and said a sweet thank you. Jake smiled and squeezed her hand before leaving to the cafe that was on the first floor of the hospital. There he ate whatever he saw and headed back upstairs. He was greeted with a horrible scent and wrinkled his nose. It was Dr. Cullen. He was in the hallway speaking to a nurse.

Jake reached Bella's room and found her reading a book that Charlie brought her before heading back to work. Also he was helping find that 'animal' that attacked Bella. Jake was quiet the whole time Charlie anted on how he's love the thing's head as a trophy.

"Hey, Jake. Done eating?" Bella smiled. Jake nodded and sat next to her. He stared at her as she read the book. He looked at the cover and saw that it was something called 'Mythical Legends'. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

She yawned and placed the book on a small table that was beside her bed. She opened her arms and Jake filled them with a warm hug. He sat on the bed and she laid on his chest. The medication that was being fed to her through a tube and needle finally kicked in.

Jake watched as she was asleep and at peace on his chest. He frowned and pressed his lips onto her head. He said, "You won't see me as a wolf unless you're in danger. I can't risk it, Bella. I can't." He heard her sigh and she breathed in deeply. Jake stayed by her side until she awoke again.

****

Outside on a hilltop stood the very first female wolf of the pack. She looked out to the water and frowned. A black wolf came up from behind her and sat next her with his chest out and looking at to the water as well.

_What's wrong, Leah?_

_Huh? Hey, Sam. Nothing is wrong. My cousin, Emily, is coming here to visit next week. Want to meet her?_

_Hehe. Of course. I'd love to meet a family member of the most gorgeous wolf alive._

_You're sweet, Sam._

The black wolf placed himself in a leaning position on her. Leah looked up at him and returned her gaze to the water. She frowned and thought, _Why isn't it happening?_

_Why isn't what happening?_

Leah's eyes widen and she looked at the wolf that stood beside her. She quickly thought, _It's nothing, Sam. Just speaking to myself._

**Yes I know Leah wasn't a wolf before Emily came. No need to remind me of that one. Thanks for the reviews so far. Glad you're enjoying the story.**


	3. Imprinted

**~Surfacing~**

**darkness wasted- **Hey everyone. Reviews are great but I would love to thank all those who faved and alerted. The reviews also let me know people really like it so thank you.

Jake was sitting in the other side of the room while the nurse removed the bandages from Bella's face. It was now time to see the work the doctors did and the damage Jake had done. When it was over Jake saw Bella and gasped.

A large deep scar went from her eye down to her lower lip on the left side and made it to a permanent frown on the one side of her face. There was also a large red healed line scare that went from that same left eye all the way down to her neck and it ended just below the shoulder.

The nurse said, "We did all we could, honey."

Bella sighed and said, "Can I have that mirror please?"

The nurse nodded and went to grab the round purple mirror from Bella's bag that Charlie brought so she could change cloths. Bella took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. The permanent frown was matched with one she could control.

"...." Bell said nothing but placed the mirror aside. The nurse sighed and left the two alone in the room again. Jake looked at Bella and was about to speak until she cut him off.

"Jake. Don't start saying sorry. Please."

Jake nodded and sat on the bed beside her. He looked at her and smiled. Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at him. She blinked a bit weird since part of her eye was damaged. She looked into Jake's eyes and said, "What."

"You're still the prettiest girl I ever met. No matter what anyone says. You're still beautiful." Jake smiled and brushed some of her hair away from her eyes so he could see her fully. Bella smiled warmly and said a sweet thank you.

****

"I can't wait for you to come over here, Emily." Leah said. She was walking through the streets of Forks with Sam right by her side. Leah was speaking to Emily through her cell phone with a big smile. "Oh would you like to meet my boyfriend? He's actually walking with me now. Uh huh. Okay. Here, Sam. Emily wants to say hello." Leah smiled.

Sam smiled back and took the phone. He placed his ear on it and said, "Hello?" His eyes went wide when she said hello back to him. Leah didn't noticed him until he let go of her hand. she watched as he and Emily began to have a conversation together.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would love to hang out sometime. Of course. Haha. No I don't think so. Maybe? Yeah that works out fine. I'm sure she won't mind it, Emily. Yes. Yup. Okay. Sure thing. Alright. Yeah I'll tell her. Bye." Sam hung up the phone and placed it in Leah's hand.

He then said to her, "She says bye, Leah. Look I just remembered something. I need to get back to La Push." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off.

Leah stood on the side walk full of question and wonder. She said, "What is wrong with him?" She said aloud as she turned back and headed back to La Push.

****

Emily was in here room. She looked out her window and saw the city that surrounded her home. She thought deeply and said, "He sounded handsome. Leah sure is lucky. Hehe."

She went downstairs to her kitchen to start dinner for herself.

****

Jake helped Bella out of bed so she could try to walk. Her legs were fine but they felt weird since she hasn't used them. Just a wheelchair to get around the area. Jake held her by the waist while she tried to walk. he was behind her and held her tight for support.

She winced and felt her face. Her stitches were burning her a little bit. Jake leaned in and kissed the area that hurt her. She smiled and looked up at him. She conitnued to walk slowly but she became tired. Instead of letting her walk to the bed, Jake lifted her up bridal style and laid her on the bed.

Then, out thin air, Sam rushed into the room. He looked at Jake for a second and Jake said to Bella, "Give me a sec, Bells." He and Sam walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Something up, Sam?"

"I imprinted."

"Wow! Dude, that's great!"

"....But it's not Leah."

Jake looked at him with question and his eyes went wide. Sam crossed his arms and looked at the ground. He looked up at Jacob and said, "So how's Bella?"


	4. Telling Leah

**~Surfacing~**

Jake looked at Sam with a questioning look and said, "She's doing fine. Wow, Sam. Who's the girl?" Sam sighed and looked at the ground for a moment then looked back at Jacob.

"It's Leah's cousin. Emily."

"How did this happen? Emily isn't in Forks yet."

"Through the phone. I heard her voice."

"...Awh man."

"Yeah."

Jake scratched the back of his head and sighed. He was going to say more but her heard Bella call for him. He looked at the door then back to Sam. He wanted to help Sam but his true mate needed him for a moment. Sam smiled and left the teenager alone with his mate. Jake sighed and walked back into the room to see Bella.

****

Sam walked down the hall and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Leah's cell number and waited for an answer. A sweet voice came on. One that made Sam's heart flutter. "Hello?"

"Emily?"

"Oh hi, Sam. Leah is outside. I'll go get her."

"You're in Forks already?"

"Yeah. Oh. Here she is. Hope to see you soon, Sam." Sam sighed and Leah's voice came up. His heart didn't flutter at her voice like it used to. Now it just felt like speaking to an ordinary friend.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Leah. Can you meet me in the woods?"

"What for?"

"Just to talk. It's important."

"Alright, sweetie."

"...I..."

"Sam?"

"I'll see you there." Sam hung up the phone and clung it near to his heart. He bowed his head for a split second then dashed off towards the exit. He was going to break every single promise he's ever made to Leah. One promise was to never hurt her and he was going to break it as soon as he finds her in the woods.

****

"What's wrong, Bella?"

Bella looked at Jake as he came into the room. She winced and sat up in bed. Jake was by her side in an instant. She held onto his arm and smiled at him. She asked a question that threw Jake off.

"Mind calling Edward for me?"

****

Wincing was a black wolf as he watched the young female before him howl in pain. She shot his a look and stood up on all fours. Her claws dug into the earth, her tail straight out, and her upper lip curving over her fangs. Tears fell but her eyes were inflamed.

Sam lowered his head but was shocked when he was tackled to the ground with a fierce slash of claws. He looked up in shock and saw Leah now nose to nose with him. She dug her claws into his chest and kept her fangs shown.

Sam stared at her for a second and Leah's eyes became pained again. Tears spilled over and whimpers came from her chest. Her ears dropped and he head fell. She placed her head against Sam's and closed her eyes tight.

_I am so very sorry, Leah. I do hope you know I did pray for it to be you._

_Liar._

_But..._

_Liar! Liar, Liar, Liar! Why should I believe you now! You broke every...every promise you made! All the things you said! It means nothing now? All because of Emily!_

_...Please. Don't make this harder than it already..._

Leah gave a quick smack of her paw leaving four long claw marks on the side of Sam's face. Same stared into her eye. But his eyes were empty but he knew why she smacked him.

_...How could you. After...after all we've been through. Now. Now you decide to imprint? Now! _Leah barked a growl and tears began to fell. Sam sighed and looked up at her. he frowned and said, _Things just became complicated. Please. I am very much sorry for this. You have to believe me on that._

Leah shuck her head and jumped off his chest. She continued to back away. With a final shake of her head, she spun and ran off into the woods.

_Leah!_

_Leave me alone!_

_Please! Leah!_

_Back the hell off, Sam! Leave me alone!_

Sam whimpered for a minute then shuck his head. He huffed and ran off. He was running towards Emily. His mind was racing and so was his heart. He knew the promises and he knew what he said he'd do once Leah was ready. But that meant nothing now. He now belonged to Emily.


	5. Another Wolf

**~Surfacing~**

"Why would you want to talk to _him _anyway?" Jake asked as he went into her bag and took out her cell phone. She looked at the ground then back to Jacob. She sighed and finally said, "I haven't heard from him and I would like to say hi."

Jake raised an eyebrow and stared at her. He crossed his arms and said, "You're a horrible liar, Bella. What's the _real _reason?" Bells played with her fingers for a moment but was cut short of sentence when Jake's nose wrinkled and he glared at the door. There stood the handsome vampire. Edward Cullen.

"Edward." Bella said sounding a bit nervous and a but taken a back by the sudden appearance. Jake acted and went quickly to Bella's side. Making sure she was behind him and making sure Edward could barely see her. It wasn't out of anger but out of control. Jake still didn't want a _blood-sucker _near his mate.

Edward smiled at her and made his way towards her. He looked at Jake for a split second then said, "Don't be ridicules, Jacob. I would never." Edward said to Jake's unspoken question. Jake bared his teeth and said, "Watch yourself, _leech_."

Bella sighed and said, "Jake? Can you wait outside?" Jake looked at her as if she were crazy. He said in reply, "I don't want you alone with _him_." Jake hissed another growl and looked at Edward. The pale vampire sighed and looked at Bella. He smiled and said, "Perhaps another time then."

"Yeah. Perhaps." Jake hissed at the last word. Edward looked at him a bit amused and went out the door in a slow yet fluid motion. "Edward! Wait!" Jake looked at Bella surprised. _Who does she love? Me? Or Him?_

****

Emily was sitting outside in the yard alone. On her lap was a book which she had her face buried in. She smiled as she read on about the couple whom loved each other yet one doesn't know the other quite well. Standing on all fours was the black wolf. He watched her in awe and sighed in a husky breath.

Her ears caught the sound of branches breaking and her eyes scanned the forest ahead of her. She looked around and saw nothing. But someone saw her. It wasn't Sam. It was someone looking for a meal.

****

"Jake what is your problem?"

"Bella I don't trust him."

Bella sighed and went over to the window. She looked out into the forests and squinted. She looked at Jake and then back to the ground below. Her eyes widen in horror, "Jake!"

Jake rushed to her side and looked out the window. His eyes widen to a nasty sight. He shuck his head and pulled Bella from the window, "Stay away from the window and stay here. I'll be-"

"No!" Bella held onto his side tightly. Jake frowned and against his better will, stayed. He looked out the window again. A strange looking wolf was attacking a human but who could it be?

**D.W.-**Sorry I took so long. Had some problems with this story. lolz. Woops.


End file.
